Mutual Denial
by TheThingThatDo
Summary: Ruby and Weiss both seem to want each other, though Weiss is in denial, and Ruby is too afraid of backlash to act on her desires. Will these two ever come to their senses?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby sat alone outside of her house on a late summer evening. She had finally done made her dreams a reality, and with time to spare. She would be attending Beacon Academy in the upcoming fall semester. Ruby felt sure she could hand the added responsibility of higher education, but her determination did not assuage all self-doubt/

' _What if I'm not good enough?'_

' _What if they don't like me because of my age?'_

These thoughts, and others like them, flew through the young girl's mind as the days counted down to the start of the semester. She still hadn't told her sister, Yang, though she wanted to. She just couldn't figure out how to tell her. The whole, 'I'm going to Beacon,' part would be easy, she just didn't know how to explain the events that led to her acceptance to the school. Yang would never approve of Ruby throwing herself into harm's way, and getting into a fight with armed thugs sort of counts as dangerous. "Just who were those people, I wonder?" Ruby wondered aloud. "Their ship was cool, that's for sure. Plus that fire lady was doing some awesome stuff, like how she blocked my sweetheart's shots. Maybe I need to start loading heavier rounds?"

'Tomorrow is the day we go to Beacon, what am I going to do?!' Ruby thought as she walked into her room. She flopped down onto her bed, only to stare blankly at the ceiling for what feels like hours. She chanced a glance at the clock on her bedside table. **4:15 PM.**

"Ugh!" I shouted, and throw a pillow at said clock, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

"You sure _clocked_ him, eh?" A voice mocks from the door.

Ruby didn't need to look up to see who it was, "Yang, hey…" I mumble feebly, not sounding nearly as happy as I wanted it to. Yang walked over to my bed and plopped on the edge, near the foot.

"You sad that I'm leaving?" asked Yang apologetically. "I'll be back before you know it, sis!"

Ruby took a deep breath, ready to finally spill the beans, "No actually. I'm going with you."

"What?" Yang inquired, a confused look adorning her features. "Sorry, but you can't just tag along for the ride, you've got Signal to finish…"

"Don't worry about Signal; I got moved ahead two years."

"Why?"

"Uh…" Ruby had to think of a lie, quickly. She couldn't tell her the truth, could she? No, as much as she hated doing it, lying would be easier on us both. "I uh… scored well on my exams?"

If Yang knew Ruby was lying, she certainly didn't show it. If anything, she looked ready to burst with excitement, "Oh man, Ruby, this is going to be awesome! Please tell me this isn't some cruel joke to harm your favourite sister." Yang threw her hand up to her forehead dramatically.

The young huntress couldn't help but be infected by the brawler's enthusiasm, "Nope, it's the real deal! We are going to kick Beacon's butt together. It'll be like 'Hwaaa! Kachowww!' I just know it." Yang and Ruby made momentary eye contact, and burst with laughter. Ruby knew, right then, that she could do it. With Yang by her side, she could conquer Beacon without any sort of trouble! This would be a breeze.

The two sisters stepped out the door, ready to catch an airship to Beacon. The ride itself was fairly uneventful, barring an incident with a motion sick blonde guy. Yang's face when the puke hit her shoe, priceless. Ruby only wished she could have gotten a picture or something.

Upon landing, all were eager to get our first look at their home for the next four years. Stark white columns and steely grey walkways jumped at everyone's eyes as the doors opened. Beacon truly was a beautiful school. Ruby took a few tentative steps forward, and looked back at Yang, only to find that she had already left.

Ruby growled in disbelief. How could her sister just leave her like that? They were supposed to take on Beacon together, and Yang had abandoned her within seconds of arriving. Ruby turned to walk toward the main hall, only to narrowly miss running into a white haired beauty walking in the opposite direction.

"Watch where you're going, dolt!" the girl, whom Ruby recognised as Weiss Schnee, shouted.

"Sorry." Ruby mumbled in response, "I'll be more careful next time..."

"Should have been paying attention this time; you almost ran into me." Weiss continued to reprimand the red clad girl for her mistake. Ruby didn't have it in her to argue with the heiress, so she ran towards the school. She hoped the crabby girl wouldn't follow her.

 _ **To some of you, this story may feel a bit familiar, and that would be because this is a re-post of a story from a few months ago. This will probably not be longer than five or six chapters at the most.**_

 _ **Reviews welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Weiss Schnee**

Weiss awoke slowly; a few weeks had passed since her initiation, and she and the rest of team RWBY were finally beginning to settle into Beacon's daily routine. In the time since Weiss had watched Ruby behead a Giant Nevermore on the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest, she had come to respect her young leader. Weiss still didn't particular like the girl, but she understood that Ruby was capable of success in tense combat situation. Weiss still hadn't forgiven Ruby for a certain whistle, however, and if luck was on the heiress' side, Ruby would never find where it was hidden.

Rising from her bed, Weiss left the dorm to prepare for the day. She returned about an hour later only to find that the rest of the team had already departed. With this realisation, Weiss promptly left for breakfast, hoping she'd find them there.

* * *

The cafeteria was packed with hungry students looking appease their disgruntled stomachs. After a quick scan of the room, Weiss was able to locate, her team, along with JNPR and Velvet, eating near the rear entrance. They appeared to be deep in some sort of discussion; dust knows what it was. She decided to grab some food and escape unseen; no need to let their ignorance ruin her day before it could begin.

"All I'm saying is that sloths should be required to wear spinner caps. Is that too much to ask?" Nora exclaimed as Weiss approached the table.

"Yes, Nora, it is..." Ren spoke slowly.

"S-sloths would look cute in a spinner hat, especially the r-rainbow ones..." Velvet supplied.

"That's ridiculous," Blake spat, "everyone knows that sloths look best in flat caps."

"You're all wrong!" Ruby yelled, "Sloths only need their birthday suits, as they are born in utter perfection!" The table went silent. Everyone was probably stunned by the brilliance of Ruby's conclusion. That had to be it; why else would they be staring at her like that?

"Your reasoning was a little _bare,_ don't ya think?" Yang enthused. Everyone else silently decided that breakfast had been summarily ruined by the resident sisters.

* * *

Team RWBY was sitting in Port's class, everyone was in peace. Then, everything changed when homework nation attacked. "Ugh, I can't believe he wants us to finish a whole chapter by tomorrow. It goes against all that is right. That man is pure evil I tell you. Right, Weiss?" Ruby looked hopefully over at her partner; who, for some reason, avoided eye contact.

"Regardless of how you feel about it, it still needs to be done." Weiss snapped, causing Ruby to look at her feet, ashamed. Weiss huffed, and sped up, leaving her partner behind

All Ruby wanted form Weiss was familiarity. Was that so wrong to want from the heiress? She just didn't understand what her problem was. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere with the Ice Queen, she had shut her out. It was really grating on the young girl's nerves, only she didn't know how to make it better. That was the worst part. Weiss seemed to have something bothering her, and she didn't even trust her partner enough to share. _'Well, I guess I'm going to have to make her share.'_

* * *

Ruby wasn't able to speak to Weiss until classes were over, and the sun was beginning its descent into the horizon. The frosty female was to be found, sitting on a bench, apparently deep in thought. For a moment, Ruby hesitated. She hadn't noticed how beautiful Weiss was until that moment, with the setting sun illuminating the heiress' hair, and the autumn leaves of the tree above her cascading to the ground. The young huntress shook these thoughts out of her head; she need to focus on helping Weiss with whatever problem she had, not stalker-timing her from a distance.

Ruby waved as she approached her partner, who seemed to take no notice of her (hopefully) friend. "Hey, Weiss; what're you thinking about?"

"None of your business, dolt, go find some sweets to murder."

Ruby chuckled inwardly at Weiss' statement, but made no outward showing of amusement. "I can see that something is wrong, and I want to help, so please just let me in."

The heiress chuckled mirthlessly, "You can't help me Ruby; you're part of the problem."

The cloaked girl was shocked by this; what had she done? Ruby thought over all of her interactions with the snowy girl beside her, and came up empty. "What are you talking about Weiss? If I did something wrong, let me know, so I can make it right." Weiss seemed unable to look Ruby in the eyes. "Look at me. I don't care what it is, I'll fix it. I promise."

Weiss looked at Ruby for a moment, and time seemed to slow to a creep. The heiress lunged at Ruby catching younger girl's lips with her own, catching Ruby by surprise. By the time she was able to figure what was going on, Weiss had already pulled away, looking horrified at what she had just done. She tried to stand up to run, but Ruby was too fast, and was caught by the wrist in time to prevent her flight. "Sit back down; we're going to try that again." With that, Ruby pulled her partner in close, who then licked her on the forehead.

* * *

"Wuh, huh?' Ruby mumbled in surprise. She lifted her head from her pillow to see Zwei sitting on her hunk, wagging his tail. "Oh, it's was a dream." Ruby groaned, regretting having kept her dog at school. This had been going on for a while now. Ruby knew that something needed to be done, that this wasn't good for her, but then, neither was confessing to Weiss Schnee of all people. That wasn't just emotionally bad, but could be potentially physically harmful to her health. Ruby just wasn't sure which was worse.


End file.
